


Hogwarts School of Roleplay FanFics

by Aphromisna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphromisna/pseuds/Aphromisna
Summary: The collective works of my fanfics that I've been asked to create for my Discord roleplay server.If you think that you might want to pop in and check it out you can do so here  https://discord.gg/nMRF9Hg
Relationships: Carrie Starkly/Jonas Thorsteinsson, Eli Trueblood/ Milo Larson, Kari Juniper/ Skylark Juniper, Monika Emerald/ Adelaide Westfall





	1. Eli and Newt a Friendship

Eli glanced around lightly, blinking past her tears and headed for the Forbidden Forest. She wasn't going to get what she needed if she stayed near the castle, that was for sure. She had been fighting off the panic attack long enough and needed the silence. As she weaved her way through the castle grounds she found it easy to fall back into the old her.  
Run and hide, curl against something strong and straight, pretend that nothing was wrong after she had control again and hopefully find her way back to the castle. As she stepped foot into the forest she could almost feel an immediate difference in, well, everything.  
A small smile appeared on her face despite how badly she was shaking along with the tears that fell freely. After running for a few minutes she rested against a tree. The small girl, for once was wearing the perfect thing for hiding. Eli was still in her school robes, the black a nice way to not be spotted in the forest. As she cried her body shook violently, her breathing soon erratic, almost nonexistent.  
**'I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have skipped. She's gonna be mad at me now.'** She thought as her panic attack ensued. There was no way to stop it if someone found her. She was now lost to the world until she fought through it or passed out from the lack of steady air going into her lungs. Both of which were possible. Though to her the second one paired with never being found was a nice choice she knew it'd be too good to be true.  
And right she was, though Eli did end up passing out as she let all of her worries consume her, she was found and taken back to the hospital wing. When she awoke the next morning she was greeted by a cool rag on her head and her small hand encompassed but a larger one. Voices swam in her head and as she blinked awake they slowly stopped.  
"Hey, she's awake now!" The voice was a very familiar one to her, but she couldn't place it and wasn't given the time to.  
"Yes, dear, she is, so now you can go to your classes and come back when they're over." The second was also a familiar one and then the owner stepped closer to her. "You, my dear, are very lucky that I like keeping up with my students, especially when they miss class when I know that it wouldn't be like them."  
Eli blinked, half confused until she looked up and saw Professor de Groot standing beside her. As the professor moved the rag off of the young girl's head, Eli grabbed her hand with wide eyes.  
"I know, and it's been taken care of already. You just rest for now dear." With her free hand she gently pulled Eli's hands from her own. "I'm sure you'll have a few visitors once Newton lets everyone know that you're awake. Take the silence and use it."  
Before Eli had a chance to retort or at least attempt it the professor made her leave. The small girl gave a soft noise and curled up on her side hoping for more sleep. Within minutes she was out again, only to be shaken awake after what she thought was a few seconds but had been another few hours.  
She gave a small hiss to whoever was interrupting her beautiful silence. The boy jumped back a little with a hurt look causing her to almost soften instantly. "Are you okay sis?" He asked softly even though they weren't relatives. Eli grinned and nodded, almost glad now that he had woken her up. "I'm glad you are, can I sit or lay with you or something other than standing?"  
"Y-y-yea-eah, l-lay w-with me pl-ple-ease?" It took most of her energy to muster up the strength to ask the question.  
Newt gave a nod and he gently slid into the bed beside her, instantly pulling her into his chest as he done all those months ago the first time they had met. As he did, her body relaxed a little his comforting hold all she cared for at the moment.  
"I don't know why the hell you aren't in Gryffindor. Because damn that was a brave move. Skipping class, going into the forest, going near Centaur territory. I think that you're robes are what saved you. There was a unicorn that brought you back. A small herd really, they brought you over to the edge of the forest but by then Professor de Groot had warned the Headmistress of your being in danger. We were waiting for you to wake up over there but they decided that you weren't and so now you're here." At the end of his retelling Eli just blinked, burying herself deeper into his hold. "It's okay. It's okay, we're alone, let it out."  
It was just within a few moments though that she already finished crying. Eli looked up at him with a small grin. "Th-thanks, N-Newt." She whispered out carefully as to avoid most of the stutters. "I've m-missed you. I've missed you so much. Too much really. I never thought I'd miss seeing someone as much as you." The young girl slowly nuzzled into him more as he made to calm her.  
"Then maybe we should coordinate our classes better. That sound okay?" There was a faint movement in his chest. "Then at the end of the term we'll see what we can do. I know you're in some advanced classes so it shouldn't be that difficult to coordinate."  
"Newtie, it won't be hard at all."  
He nodded, gently kissing he head to help her feel better. "Then I guess we'll just have to find out later."  
Eli smiled, mumbling out a yeah before slowly drifting off to sleep again as Newt helped her relax.  
She woke up a couple hours later, still in his arms and smiled. Newt rubbed her side lightly and grinned down at her.  
"Hello there sleeping beauty. Feeling better now?" She nodded, covering a yawn wit hher hand. "That's good, Starkly came in a few minutes ago and said that we can leave whenever you're ready and that you need to eat."  
Eli blinked, eyes widening a little bit. She had completely forgotten about food or facing the rest of the school. It was probably bad that she didn't want to leave the hospital wing but it was also the truth. At least here or in her common room she felt safe. But anywhere else, just the mere thought of being elsewhere almost sent her into a second anxiety attack. She blinked up at him again, letting him see just how badly the previous day had affected her.  
"Oh, um, okay then. You stay here and I'll go grab my own food and then something for you too. You just focus on like relaxing and calming yourself down I guess." She nodded lightly and moved so he could leave. "I'll be back at some point, just don't be thinking I'll be there and back, if that's okay?"  
She nodded with a small giggle. "That's fine Newt."  
He smiled and left the wing with a small bounce in his step. As he did, Casper the hospital wing's cat leapt onto her bed and snuggled into her arms. She held the cat happily while waiting for Newt but got another surprise while waiting. One of her other friends, well, half friends walked in and came to talk to her a little bit. Of course, it didn't work out as well as Newt, but it was still someone to keep her a little bit of company nonetheless.  
After a few minutes of that not going as planned they left and Eli was left alone again in a peaceful state of bliss with the cat in her arms. The only thing wrong with this was, she had wished her own cat Athena were there with her too. But for the time being, Casper the white cat was doing a good job at keeping her safe.  
"Well, there she is, up and at 'em while I'm around now." Carrie Starkly, one of the Mediwitches walked into Eli's line of sight. "I see that Newton's gone. But why are you still here, dear?"  
"I, I, I really d-d-don't wanna leave. It isn't safe anywhere else until I get to my common room and that's a long walk to feel unsafe." As she spoke her body slowly curled up into a comfy ball where Eli decided that it was best to stay until Newt brought back her food.  
"I get that, love, but you can't just stay here forever. You'll have to go out and go back to class." Eli shook her head and Carrie frowned slightly. "Yes, Eli you do. I know that you're scared to go back. That someone out there done something very mean and rude to you. But you've got to be that big brave girl and face the rest of the school that won't be the same way."  
She shook her head again.  
"No, that's what I was told last time and we all know how that worked out."  
"Eli, love, that was different. You know it was. Things are different here in Hogwarts. Bullies don't just get off with endless warnings. They are dealt with and very seriously." She gently laid a hand on Eli's side and rubbed lightly. "Just remember, you've got Newton to help you through things. He's your best friend and would never do anything to hurt you." She took a small break in her words but it ended up being the end of her small speech since Newt had gotten back.  
"Eeeeeeeliiiiiiii! I've got you some food." He said, not really all that loud, for once, about the exclamation of her name.  
This caused her to sit up, almost instantly, as she hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the food. "Th-thanks, Newtie." She said before taking it happily.  
He gave a small chuckle and sat on the edge of her bed as both,he and Starkly watched her eat. After she had finished, the Mediwitch made the dishes disappear, replacing them with a glass of her favorite drink, chocolate milk. Eli drank it down, slowly, though it was all in one go. The cup was refilled and then put over on her bed side table.  
"Slow down, despite you needing liquids. Now, how's that shaking?" Both Eli and Newt looked over to Carrie before down at Eli's hands. She slowly raised them, to give a nice representation of the shaking. Or perhaps the almost nonexistent shaking would be a better word for what her hands were doing. "I'm glad to see that you're better on that front. You can stay here tonight if you wish, but you can't stay forever."  
With that said, Starkly got up and left, the cat following after here since it was back into her rooms. "What is she talking about?" Newt asked her gently.  
"I dun wanna talk about it. Just stay with me until you have to leave." Eli replied with a slightly, shaky smile.  
He nodded. "Anytime little sis." He pecked her head lightly before continuing on, "I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. No matter what. Just send me an owl or an Athena and I'll be on my way to wherever."  
Eli nodded lightly with a smile. She looked around before moving and curling into his side. "I would love to have my books, but I dunno where my wand is at." She mentioned, glancing up to him with round eyes.  
"I think I can fix that, mostly because I don't know where your wand is either." He pulled out his own wand and smiled. "Accio, Eli's wand."  
Eli curled her toes lightly at this, hoping that she wouldn't get hit by it when it came flying into the room. It took more than a few seconds but her wand finally came zooming in, resting in Newt's hand. She smiled, Accio-ing her books into the hospital wing now.  
"Thank you, Newt. And I g-guess if you want or need to you can leave. I'll be okay after all."  
He nodded, planting a kiss to her head, one last time for the day. "If you're positive about it then I'll be back tomorrow morning. I do hope that you'll at least decide to come to Divinations tomorrow."  
But before he gave her a chance to speak up and give her almost immediate response he was gone. So, Eli stretched out with a pillow at the end of her bed and began to read the advanced Divination text that Professor de Groot had given her to study from. Before too long, she was being shaken awake with small, calls of her name.  
"Eli, dear, c'mon." There was a short pause and shaking before another call. "Eli, you've got to get up darling."  
After that one she half stretched and gave a soft noise, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. "I pwomise, I didn't do it." She mumbled gently, sitting up.  
"I know you didn't sweetheart. But now it's time to get up and get ready for classes. Newt's going to be down in a few minutes."  
Eli blinked as Ms. Starkly's voice became clearer and her figure appeared as well. "Why do I gotta go to all of them?"  
"Because, it'll do you some good. Newt's even offered and been approved to take you from class to class. It won't be too bad, I promise." She handed over a pile of clothes for Eli to put on and her robes. "You can go back into my room or stay in here."  
The young girl nodded and looked around before she slowly stumbled her way into the back of the hospital wing. A few minutes later she emerged, looking much better than when she went in there and with a small smile. Newt and Ms. Starkly were both standing, waiting for her.  
"There you are. Feel better this morning?" She shook her head at his question, still not ready to face the school again. "Oh, c'mon, it won't be that bad."  
"Says you." Eli muttered quietly as she glanced around. "Do I at least get to eat first?"  
They both nodded, "Yes."  
"The intent here isn't to starve and kill you. Or even do either of those things. Trust me you'll be okay, but if you need to, you can come back anytime during the day to calm down."  
Eli nodded lightly and took Newt's out stretched hand after pulling her bag onto her shoulder. He smiled, rubbing the back of her hand and they went on their way. Upon entering the great hall, Eli scooted closer to him at the noise, surprised at how badly the attack had effected her. Eyes darting around, Eli kept fairly calm and didn't even think of going away from Newt. So they sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
Once they finished eating, Newt checked the time and took her on, into her first classroom. "Remember, I'm always here."  
She nodded lightly. "I know, I'll see you in a few."  
He grinned and went on off to his class. Eli took to her normal corner seat and curled up, ready for the bombardment of voices to block out. But she was surprised to hear that as people entered most of their voices died down. She smiled, going about her day normally. When it finally came time for Divination she took to her back corner and got her supplies set up before going up to the professor's desk.  
"It's nice to see you in classes again, dear. I'm glad that you've returned."  
"N-not really a choice I got to make on my own though."  
"You'll be okay. You don't have to do much in here if you're not up for it. Just this once anyway."  
"Y-you m-mean it?" The professor nodded lightly as she saw the other students starting to file in. "Thank you."  
de Groot nodded, standing as she watched the clock. "Alright, time for class to start now. Today we'll be revisiting teacup symbols since the end of the year is coming up. That said it means exams and most of you need the practice."  
Eli grinned, sitting half curled in her corner, Newt on the other end of the bench paying attention as she day dreamt. Eli half heartedly took notes when she was paying attention but she really wasn't into the lesson at all. Newt would glance over to her and make sure that she was at least doing some kind of work. When a paper got passed out the professor made sure to give them theirs last and bent down next to the young girl.  
"Dear, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but I will have to take away points for not doing all of your work."  
Eli nodded and finally pulled out her quill and ink. de Groot stood and gave a half smile. She went back up to the front and started to go over some of the much harder symbols. Newt followed along while Eli just stared past the teacher. She was seemingly in a trance, just thinking and mulling things over. She was so lost that wen Newt poked her she didn't move or blink.  
Worried, he called over the professor, though she was already there since they were the only two left in the room. She gently shook the young girl, getting a blink out of her before a head shake.  
"Wh-what happened?" Eli finished curling into her ball and looked around very confused.  
"You got lost in space my dear. Want to talk about things?"  
She shook her head, opening her mouth to say something when Newt spoke up. "Maybe you can still go back down to the hospital wing. I'm sure Starkly won't care."  
Eli sat up with a nod and looked down at her blank worksheet and then to the professor, tears springing to her eyes. Newt swiped them away gently and Eli put down a few answers in hasty and almost non-legible handwriting. After she looked those over she handed the paper over and packed up her things. She didn't have it in her to do anymore, or even give her favorite class an attempt.  
Newt finished his sheet with a small frown but gave the professor a good bye and went to put his stuff away while Eli was already back in the hospital wing. She had curled up in the bed she had occupied the previous night, refusing to speak to either of the Mediwitches. Of course, the male wizard Luke, was understandable, but Carrie was a bit of a shock. She was gently rocking in her ball and stopped momentarily before going back to it.  
When Newt entered ten minutes later as she was still like this he made them leave the area and pulled her into his arms. She calmed as he started rocking her, soon enough, Eli was clutching onto him, her head buried within his neck.  
"Hey, hey, you're okay." He placed a hand on her neck as she started to soak his shirt. "Just stay where you are. You're safe, you're big brother's got you." So they sat there for a few minutes as she calmed and gathered herself. "Now then, would you like to talk to me?"  
Eli shook her head gently, pointing down to her stomach, then her mouth as well.  
"Alright, we'll wait until everyone is gone and then we'll head to the kitchens."  
She smiled but before either had time to think on it more, a tray of food appeared for each of them courtesy of the Mediwitches. Glancing over her tray, Eli almost instantly began eating. Someone who knew her too well had made hers appear. It had all of her favorites and pick me up foods on it.  
Once they had both finished she sat beside him, soon that turning into her laying with her head in Newt's lap. "Now, wanna talk to me about what happened?"  
"I, I was thinking. Doing too much of it I'd reckon. And I just was thinking of things I shouldn't have been." She kept it vague not wanting to have to cry on him again.  
"Care to spare me some details of that?" She shook her head. "Why not, we can't be heard." He said before casting a spell and putting a noise proof bubble around them. "See, nothing gets in and nothing gets out."  
She still shook her head. "Newtie, I love you, I really do, but some things just can't be shared. Or at least not right now. But I promise you'll be one of the first three to know."  
He grinned, kissing her head softly. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay, then I guess I'll leave you alone."  
At the word alone her eyes doubled, if not tripled in size. "N-n-n-n-n-no, pl-ple-plea-ease, don't l-l-l-lea-ea-eave me."  
By her reaction is was safe to say that she wasn't in a very stable state of mind once more and needed the company. Eli had been through some rough times but that "harmless" prank had put a real dent in everything she had been working on since her arrival at Hogwarts. Almost to the point of no return but she had Newt, and maybe, just maybe she also had Milo her own fellow Hufflepuff friend.


	2. Sky (Kari and Skylark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari Vixen-Juniper, formerly know as Skylar, is the Headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Skylark Juniper is the deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

Kari Vixen, well now Juniper, was sitting curled up in her window when Skylark Juniper carefully opened the door. After having casted a spell on himself when his class ended he timed it so that he would be able to surprise her and then talk he was happy she didn't notice. Kari was zoned out, as expected and he gently wrapped his arms around her middle. This caused a squeal of excitement to come from his wife, but it got silenced by a small kiss. Well, maybe not too small, as they broke away she let her head rest upon his chest.  
They stayed as they were standing for minutes before Kari finally spoke up. "I love you."  
"I love you too, baby." He murmured in her ear gently before kissing her head.  
She smiled, looking up at him with love filled eyes. "Did you have a good class today?"  
He nodded, "Yes, it was quite lovely. And the children loved it. The one especially, but she always seems to like things that don't bring down the mood."  
His wife smiled up at him, kissing his neck softly. "That's wonderful. I'm glad that you and the kids are liking it." She looked over, back out the window pointing down at the tree line. "I saw someone run through there earlier but they haven't came back out yet."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they know what they're doing. There were a lot of professors that didn't have class today. It could've been Jonas. Care of Magical Creatures."  
She gave a nod, eyes trained on the trees still. As Skylark had finished speaking there was movement. She watched it carefully, smiling slightly. He had caught her stare and was now watching too. Soon enough, the figure Kari has watched run into the forest had reappeared in the form of Carrie Starkly and Liam the groundskeeper.  
Quite puzzled by this both Junipers looked to each other and then to the figures. "Injured creature?" They each asked to the other before laughing.  
"I would think so love." Kari nodded her agreement. "Seeing that it was Mr. Keys and Ms. Starkly I'm sure it's been taken care of. I'll send a message later and ask about it. For now, I'd like to enjoy you, being in my arms."  
Without giving her time to do anything he scooped her up bridal style, carrying her to their bed. Laying down he let go of her, allowing her to move. She curled into his chest, as an almost perfect fit with one arm draped over his side, the other behind his neck. He rubbed her side lightly, then kissed her cheek.  
"Have you eaten dinner yet?" The silence he received was enough for him to know. "Were you waiting on me to be finished first?" She just gave him a lopsided grin, causing a laugh to creep up his throat. "You're such a nice wife darling. Would you like to stay here or go down with the children?"  
"I think, that tonight we should stay in here. It's been a while since we've taken a night to have to ourselves."  
"Alright."  
He snapped a note down, a cart soon appearing with their dinner. They sat up, Kari not moving from his lap. Skylark was tempted to feed her but didn't since she was eating herself. Once she had finished, he had started to eat himself, allowing her to move around and go back to her window spot. As he finished he made the cart disappear, moving to sit beside her.  
Pulling Kari into his lap, Skylark kissed the side of her head. "You're the most beautiful thing out here tonight. And I don't want to hear anything about you not being. One day I'll be able to prove it to you as well." As he spoke he ran his hands up and down her sides, causing her to give a small shudder.   
"Skylark, don't you dare." She mumbled, swatting his hands off her sides. "We're at work."  
He chuckled lightly, kissing her ear. "As you wish my sweet." He instead wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in his lap happily. "Do you think that, that third year Hufflepuff girl is still doing okay?"  
She nodded, pointing out the window to where they could see two small figures walking on the grounds. One of them lit their wand, the light glowing brightly for a second before it dimmed down. The wand being in the left hand told Kari all she needed to know about that. The girl in question was indeed doing okay, as was the boy she had been quite worried about recently (Hint hint Meli). She smiled thinking back on the days that she would sneak out after dark.   
There was a small tap on her shoulder, Skylark had been speaking to her the entire time. But she was thinking about them and herself too much to even hear him. She mumbled out a sorry, hanging her head. He pushed it back up gently, giving her a soft, tender and loving kiss. She slowly kissed back but their lips had parted almost too soon for her likings.   
Nestling herself back into his arms, Kari pointed to the bed. Skylark agreed happily, taking her back over to lie down. He allowed to her move as she wished before giving her a whispered, I love you, only to be granted with a kiss in return. He gave a cheeky grin, snapping each of them a set of night clothes onto the table.   
"You first or me?"  
"Neither." She grumbled out, nestling herself deeper in his hold. "You should've thought of that before we were laying again."  
"Perhaps, but we need to at some point in the night."  
She nodded, just staying snuggled against him, slowly falling asleep as his warmth relaxed her. Once he noticed, Skylark just gave a small sigh, turning slightly. There was no way he'd be able to get into his night clothes or her into hers. Instead he left her where she was and let himself drift off to sleep.  
Sometime in the middle of the night Kari awoke and moved from his arms. She put on her night clothes but perched in her window sill. Sleep was no longer a thing on her mind, the nightmare she had experienced ruining any thought of going back to his arms. So her second best option was sitting in her window sill, watching anything that might happen outside.   
As the sun began to make its slow rise in the sky, Kari got up, beginning to pick up around the room. As she saw that he was about to wake she slowly slipped back into his arms, running a gentle hand through his tousled hair. Skylark slowly blinked himself awake, greeting her with a peck on the cheek.   
"Good morning, my sweet, did you sleep alright last night?" She nodded, blinking slightly as he ran a hand through her hair. "Even after you left me? Did you end up falling back to sleep against the window?"  
Kari looked away, not saying anything else. But neither did he, instead he gently pulled her head back to facing him. Skylark let a hand rest against her cheek, looking into her eyes lovingly, but with a bit of seriousness in them. After a bit he broke away with a glance around the room.  
"Then while you're knight in shining armor is awake, why don't you try to catch up on it a little bit?"   
"St-stay in bed with me?"   
He nodded slowly, pulling her back down with him. "Of course I will. Whatever my queen requests, her knight shall give."   
She managed a half laugh before yawning a bit. He let a hand rest on her side, still for a few seconds. But after he knew she was where she'd like to sleep at he began to rub her side and relax her. He hummed softly along with the rubbing, Kari soon out like a light again. While she slept, Skylark done a bit of work.   
As he finished with all the odd ball papers that they had in either office and in their rooms she awoke. This time though, she was greeted by a very soft and loving kiss on the lips. She grinned, sitting up and instantly heading to change out of her night clothes and do her morning routine. Taking advantage of this lovely opportunity to move, Skylark stretched and changed himself. Seeing that she still hadn't come back he also got their breakfast sent up.   
"Are we not eating with the children this morning?"  
He gave a soft chuckle. "Baby, it's past nine o'clock. the kids should be in classes by now."  
"Oh! You should've woken me."   
"Why should a knight wake his sleeping queen? Especially when she's as beautiful as mine?"  
Kari blushed darkly, her cheeks turning the color of the professor role in the server. He gave a momentary smirk before it turned to a smile. Holding up a small bite of non microwaved eggs to her lips he kissed her cheek. As she took the bite, she also took her spoon and sat at the table. The lovely couple ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, one or the other stealing occasional glances at the other.   
Once they had finished and the dishes cleared away Skylark went on his way to make sure that students were where they needed to be. And Kari went to her office to begin her day's work. By the time lunch had come and gone she had immersed herself in her work and hadn't taken note of the time.   
"Kari, my love, you missed lunch again." She just gave a wave, trying not to think of anything else other than wat she was focusing on. "Eat or I'll make you stop entirely."   
"In a minute Skylark. I've got an Arithmancy problem that I'm close to solving. And I need to get it done soon."   
He rolled his eyes and watched her, adding in his own little pieces of advice when needed. "So what is this for?" He asked once she had finished it.  
"A battle of wits against the other headmasters and headmistresses across the world. The winner gets a prize. I just hope that we've done it correctly."  
He nodded, glancing over it once more. "It looks correct enough, now can you eat?"  
She gave a sigh and nodded, looking to the plate he gave her. Kari's eyes lit up as it contained more of her favorite food items that weren't breakfast. She ate happily and silently as Skylark went about cleaning up here and there. Once she finished he left with the dishes, allowing her to get back to work.   
That evening at dinner they were both present in the great hall. The children of the school were like music to Kari's ears. It had been a few days since she had been in there to eat with them, a rare occurrence anymore. Now that she knew Skylark was not going to leave her and had helped through some tougher times she let herself be seen more. This not only made the kids of the school happy, but her and her husband.   
Kari ate half heartedly, despite being in the happiest place of the castle at that moment in time. She was very distracted, her mind bouncing all over the place. As the students began to filter out, the voices in her head quietened. As that happened she was able to focus, just a tiny bit more on what she was doing.   
"Eat my love and then I'll treat you to a surprise." Skylark whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder. Her eyes widened a little but she finished up quickly, now having a reason to eat and finish. "Now then, what do I give to you as a surprise, perhaps an ice cream from Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor, would that be an acceptable treat?"   
Her eyes narrowed at him but before she knew it he was gone with a loud pop. She rolled her eyes and glanced around the great hall as she waited for him to get back. Once he did her eyes widened and she grinned.   
"Skylark! You didn't have to do that! You're spoiling me too much."   
He gave a chuckle and handed it to her anyway. "My queen gets what she deserves and this is what she deserves. I plan on making you stay out of the room with me tonight anyway."  
She rolled her eyes but smiled taking a bite of her ice cream happily with a small moan. He smirked but let it fade to a smile. Unable to help but feel loved because he had gotten her what she needed to help her. Once she had finished with it he pulled her out of her chair. Taking her hand he led Kari out to the courtyard first where he had set up a small little surprise for her outside of the ice cream.   
"You didn't!"  
"I did and you're going to let me do it to you."  
She begrudgingly got into the chair and stretched out before he started. With a soft groan she relaxed more as he massaged her back, the smaller knots releasing almost instantly. After a few minutes had passed most of her back was relaxed and she was all around loose. Turning over Kari gently pulled Skylark down for a kiss.  
While he was bent over he picked her up and snapped the chair away before setting her down. Taking her hand in his they then proceeded to the grounds where he had a firefly lit path worked out all the way to the forest. She gave I a gentle squeeze, smiling the entire way to the forest.  
"Skyl-"  
"Shh, you'll love it, just shhh."  
She shut her mouth and looked around though the questions were swirling in her head. As they walked further and further into the forest Kari started to slowly piece together what was going on. Minutes of peaceful, quiet walking went by and she was starting to doubt herself. Then they veered off the path, causing her to really begin to stumble in her thoughts. Soon he led her into a clearing where two chairs were set up, hidden by bushes.   
Skylark put Kari in one before sitting in the other with a Disillusionment charm casted upon himself. Though the silence wasn't the best for her, she knew that it was for the best in the forest. After minutes past yet again there was a small thundering, it would stop start and stop again. Her eyes swept here and there, looking for the sound. Skylark's hand found her's, rubbing small circles on the back with his thumb. She relaxed and a couple minutes later the herd thundered into the clearing.   
It all made sense now. Unicorns wouldn't come around a male, but they would females. Kari watched, staring at them lightly. One of them turned, locking eyes with her. It gave a short snort, then slowly made it's way over to them. Kari held out a hand, smiling softly, reaching out to pet it. The unicorn lowered it's head, allowing her to pet it's neck softly.   
"Hi there cutie, you're trusting." She laughed softly at the response of a snort. "Do you come out here often in the dead of the night?" Another snort along with a raised head. "Really? Maybe I should start sneaking away to come see you guys instead of sitting in the window."   
It proved to be difficult but at this remark Skylark kept silent. The unicorn left after another couple minutes had passed but another trotted over to see what all the hub bub was about. Kari smiled, almost as if she was like actually happy out here with the magical creatures and alone. Even though her husband was just feet from her.   
After an hour had passed all of the unicorns had disappeared with another thunder as the heard took off. Kari smiled as she watched them leave but was soon frowning as it meant her temporary bubble of happiness was gone. Skylark reversed his spell, taking her in his arms. She grinned once more, melting into his grasp.   
"That was the most amazing hour of my life. Outside of our wedding day."  
"I'm glad for that my love, but now I believe it's time for us to go back to the castle, clean up and sleep."  
She sighed but nodded, letting him carry her back despite wanting to walk. The less energy she had to use the better, or at least she reckoned that was the case. But she wasn't thin and frail anymore, or well, as bad as she had been a year and a half ago. With her arms wrapped around his neck she was comfortable and half asleep by the time they got to the castle.   
That was when he set her down, making her walk through the castle and into their dorm. She done so almost begrudgingly from having been almost asleep. He gave a light chuckle, arm wrapped around her as they walked. This made up for part of his waking her but not all of it. Once they arrived Kari disappeared into the bathing chambers, coming out a few minutes later only to flop backwards into bed.   
Skylark gave her a soft kiss before leaving go get ready himself. When he returned she had already fallen asleep, small smile on her face. He gently slipped into bed, taking her in his arms so that she'd at least wake up comfortably if that was a thing. But for once she slept through the night, peacefully. Her dreams uninterrupted, for once were nice, mostly consisting of Skylark also being able to experience the unicorns with her. It was a dream after all so it could happen.  
When she awoke there was the sound of water in her ears but she wasn't able to deduce where it had been coming from. Once Kari had gathered her bearings she was able to tell why. It had started storming yet again and Skylark was in the shower. With a sigh she looked around before lighting the lamps with a flick of her hand. Being able to see now she could tell that her wonderful husband had been awake for sometime. There was breakfast waiting for her at the table. But there was also no cleaning up to do at all around the place.   
As she ate, he finished up and came out dressed up a bit more than usual. "Where are you going?"  
"I've a meeting to get to at the ministry. They invited you but it's not very love of my life friendly. I'll be back by lunch though. I had hoped that I would be able to leave before you woke, but I guess I had done too much cleaning for that to be a thing."  
She nodded and smiled happily. "Yeah, you did. I could've done it myself though."  
He shook his head gently. "No, you need to take this as a rest and relax day. You're paper work has also been sorted into light, medium and hard labor. I suggest starting with the light pile. That way you don't over work yourself again."  
Her brows furrowed but before she had a chance to retort he was gone with a pop. Kari half scowled before grinning at his words. Finishing up her breakfast, she poofed it away before heading to her office. While she hadn't run into any children on the way there, she had almost wished she did. It would've made the journey less daunting or provided something to take her mind off of what was happening at the ministry.   
In her office she looked around to see the piles he had been referring to. Three stacks sat upon her desk, labeled with a sticky note on each of which it was. With a sigh she plucked the note off of the hard one. Though Skylark told Kari that she needed to rest and relax, she needed something to keep her mind off of his being gone. The only way she knew how to do that was to submerge herself deep within her work.   
Lunch time rolled around and he still wasn't back. Instead of her getting a Skylark designed lunch she got one designed by the Mediwizard, Luke who also brought it up to her.   
"Skylark said to make this, bring it up to you and make sure that you ate it."  
She glanced up with out a word and then looked back down at what she was doing, "No thanks, he should be back at any point in time."  
"Kari, the meeting is going on longer than it should. He asked me to do this because he won't be back any time soon. Now please eat."  
She flicked her eyes up at Luke before looking at the tray. "Set it on the edge, I'll get to it in a minute."  
"Kari Vixen Juniper, I'm just trying to watch out for you for your husband who doesn't want you to over work yourself while he's not here. Please, please, please eat for me and Skylark."  
She gave a soft noise at the stern yet soft voice Luke had used on her. "F-fine, I'll eat for Skylark. Are you going to stay here and watch me eat too?"  
"Only if I need to." He said with a half eye roll at how she changed with that.  
"Then I can promise you that I'll eat and let you get back to the hospital wing." She looked up at him and then down at her paper work. "I've just got to finish this and then I'll eat."  
He nodded and left. She relaxed in her seat with a small smile, glad to see that some one else actually cared for her. Even if it was from orders from Skylark but she could tell from the tone in his voice that Luke also cared. Even if it was because he, like Carrie had a big heart and cared for anyone that came across either of their paths. Lost in her own thoughts it took twenty minutes for her to finish that paper she was doing.   
Glancing to the food she pulled it over to her and began to eat, working whilst eating despite how bad she knew it was going to be for her later on. Kari finished both work and her lunch around three. Finally calling it quits she began to go out into the school and explore a bit. Since it was Monday, no one had classes and she was quite dumbstruck at the little amount of students she found roaming the halls.   
It was as she got lost into these thoughts that she finally found a small group of students. They all waved, getting a half wave back. She then decided that going outside might give her more happiness in her pursuit of finding children. Once Kari was out in the courtyard it was then that she found a bunch of students. Most of who just let her walk, almost appearing to not see her. For this might've been them knowing that she didn't have their Deputy Headmaster with her or the fact that she just had the look of a love sick puppy on her face with nothing else.  
"Pr-professor Juniper, might I be allowed to ask a question?" She nodded down at the small little first year Hufflepuff. He gave a small gulp but smiled, looking up to her. "A-are things here ever going to be like the stories my grandpa told me of Hogwarts back in the day of James Potter and then Harry Potter?"  
She gave a small laugh with the shake of her head. "No sweetheart, all of those evil things have been taken care of. To my knowledge there isn't anymore of those things that can befall upon us. But you can make your own adventures. Just like they had." She looked around before pointing over to Eli and Milo, the two that she knew would maybe be able to help if other factors didn't get in the way. "Why don't you go ask your fellow Puffs that are over there if they know of anywhere that you can go explore with friends?"   
He nodded, said his goodbye and darted off in their direction. Kari smiled, soon hearing a pop, then had a pair of arms slide around her waist. Her eyes fluttered lightly and she tilted her head back, only to be greeted by a small yet sweet kiss. Skylark turned her around, keeping her close in his arms as the worry fell from his face.   
He had been worried once Luke's message had gotten back to him that she had almost refused to eat her lunch. But now that he had her in his arms, able to see that she had eaten he was fine. Kari searched his eyes for any indication that whatever worry was in him was because of the ministry meeting he had been at. But she came up short, as it faded the longer their eyes stayed locked together.   
"I missed you." He murmured in her hair before picking her up, not caring about the children around them. "Like, so effing much." Skylark was still mumbling, making sure that any listening ears wouldn't be able to actually hear. "Like so so much that I want to hug you right here forever."  
She finally cracked and gave a soft, short laugh. "Skylark, there are children around and we can't turn into statues for them to stare at even longer than they are now."  
He looked around, giving a small smirk before kissing her softly. There was a chorus of grosses and aaaawwwweeeee's throughout the courtyard at this. If anything just to show how many children were watching them. He smiled and began walking, not telling her where they were going, letting her figure it out on her own.   
Kari's eyebrows furrowed gently at this but she made sure to pay attention to the staircases they went up and then down, along with the corridors and turns that they made. "Y-your classroom? Skylark, baby why?"  
"You'll see." Was her only response.   
She just gave the best shrug she could, snuggling into his arms finally. His attempt of trying to disorientate her hadn't worked as well as he had wanted it too. But at least it had taken her a bit to figure it out. She grinned when she was finally placed down on his desk. With the wave of his hand and wand Skylark had rearranged the entire room so that it was very open and more like a show room then a classroom.  
She cocked her head curiously, not knowing what he had planned. Then he sat beside her and animals appeared from a few places in the room. Tamed Nifflers, a Phoenix, a Hippogriff in the window. Kari looked around at the other different ones that appeared, still not able to figure things out.   
"You know, we've been married for over a year now. On this day last year we were coming back from our very impromptu honeymoon that you had insisted on us taking. And now I'm bringing you on a forest trip in the safety of the castle." With a small wave of his wand the Hippogriff was able to come into the room and walked right over to them. "I can't offer you a ride, or more unicorns late at night. But I can offer to you the gift of seeing some of our favorite creatures."  
She nodded and smiled, sitting on his desk with him happily. It was hard to believe that it had actually been a year. But it had been. She sat watching the creatures ran and scurry around happily. Both of them laughing at the nifflers who were trying to find something shiny. After the hard day that they had both endured it was the perfect thing to do to help relax them.   
Skylark placed a hand on her leg, squeezing lightly with a smile. "And the best part of it is that I have yet to love you less than I did at this time last year. In fact, I might even love you more now than I did then baby."  
She smiled, blinking back tears before nodding. "I, I, I can't find the words I want to tell you Skylark." She had whispered after a few moments. "All I know is that I love you. And that I love this place. That I'm glad you never gave up on me. That you helped me get my life back together again. And even though we still haven't made it completely good again, that we're on an uphill battle that's getting better with each passing month. But most of all, I'm glad that it wasn't with anyone else."  
He smiled, kissing her sweetly before it turned lustful. With a flick of his hand all the animals had been returned to where they needed to be. Then with a pop they were no longer in the castle. They were secluded and alone, finally able to celebrate their years of ups and downs in the most memorable way possible.


End file.
